The Wicked One
by pineconeface711
Summary: The one who shines with the whitest light has the most deceitful intentions.


They never saw how something so pure, so loving was so untrustworthy.

Her glowing innocence and her power of forgiveness.

She came down to protect them. She choose to be there, unlike Michael, without her he wouldn't have came.

But she didn't bare the evil curse for them. She did it for herself. She wanted an adventure, to be wild and so unperfected, while maintaining her wholesomeness and ideal status.

They thought she loved them and would lead them out of trouble, but in reality she was selfish.

She was supposed to be the one without corruption- both her and Michael. She was so sick of her image, her savior image. Why did she have to be the good one? Why did they have to always look to her to choose the right way? Why couldn't she just be like the rest of them?

Lifetime after lifetime she found her life to be boring and dull. Michael and she, the resident power house, the uncorrupt able powers. It became weary and tiresome cycle after cycle to follow the same routine. To love the same person, to lead the same way. Had she really loved him so deeply in Paradise? She knew she had, she never wanted to leave his side! But here on this earthly territory everything- everyone seemed so much better!

Then came the Silver Bloods! Oh how exciting! Now this was new! She loved it; all the threats and the war. Something to get her blood pumping and head spinning. The thought that the future was unknown, it was magnificent! Though it ended so soon and everything fell back to routine.

She hated how those boys who fawned over Azrael! She was always left alone aside from a few glances. It was like even the humans knew she was destined for someone else.

So she did something so bad and unbelievable, and for the first time ever she felt alive.

The air was hot- almost burning, she would describe it. There was a river, clear as day, that she was bathing in just precisely at the hour because she knew he would come by there. The moon was full and shinning bright, casting a silver shadow that enclosed their bodies. Their lips met and from there on it went.

How wicked did she feel! Such a devilish act with the devil himself.

The Watcher saw right through her, Sophia knew what she had done and whom she had done. How little she seemed to care what Sophia, oh how little she cared.

The babe she didn't remember having, only she can recall a slight feeling of annoyance. She would have flesh to take care of? Ugh, not something she wanted at all. They told her it had to die, it would destroy them all. She put up a fight, a very fake one she hoped to lose, she did lose, or so they all thought.

And once again it was all the same. Lifetime after lifetime. Her and Michael. Michael and her. No mention of the child. No excitement. Just watching the others. Watching them commit their sins that they were expected to commit, while she remained as polished as ever on the outside.

She hated it with a passion that burned so hot it was a white flame, and not the white of purity and innocence that she was supposed to be. One that brought hatred and craved a war for some excitement. One that would set her free of her good image. One that could give her whatever she wanted when she wanted it.

Then she met him. The human. The one who was an artist, who thought she was a prude, who kept rejecting her time after time. She wanted victory with him. She wanted him while Michael wanted her. It was all so thrilling. She stood there, in front of the entire crowd of Blue Bloods and refused Michael. It gave her such a rush.

She made Stephen hers in every possible way. But the fun of scorning Michael only lasted for so long. Stephen and his devotion became so familiar to the ways of Michael it was revolting.

No, no, no! This wasn't what she intended to happen. And the pregnancy was even less wanted. And Michael, where was he to save her now? Sulking and seething in his office in his dramatic was, or brooding over his alcohol.

She did the unthinkable one night driving on Fifth Avenue. She grabbed the wheel and crashed the car. Goodbye Stephen. But the ambulance came and took her away and delivered that little child.

She did not want it, and publicly blamed her hatred toward the death of her lover. She faulted Michael so cunningly for the accident. It was so believable they all accepted it and Michael never objected.

She did it, she got what she wanted and escaped everything.

She felt herself slipping away. Day after day.

Finally an endless sleep.

And she saw a terrible image minute after minute. The eyes of the Watcher gazing into her own. And what did the Watcher do? Laughed at her! How dare she!

The sleep wasn't as endless as she thought and she wakes.

And she discovers two daughters and no Michael.

She is conniving as she greets each of them. Acting as though it was the greatest tragedy to lose each of them. As if she wanted to care for them. No, she only wanted to commend a devious act with no consequences, unlike the ones she was stuck with now.

Her welcome wasn't so. She wasn't as loved and cherished as before. The elder Blue Bloods acted bitter to her arrival. She had brought the problems before them. This was her fault and she took an easy way out. They were weary and tired of her games.

Oh what to do!

And her plans started to circulate in her head. Yes, she could bring Michael back and they would love her again! She would be admired for her bravery, oh it would be magnificent the way they would greet and love her!

They would look up to her as their queen again! But wait, wasn't that what she was trying to escape?

Oh, Gabrielle, you are such a fool.

**AN: Written completely on a whim and out of nowhere. Reviews are golden.(;**

**You know you love me,**

**Bianca**


End file.
